


Stuck Tsum

by ImportedfromMunich2



Category: Marvel
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Getting Together, Magic, Masturbation, Sharing a Bed, Social Media, SteveTonyTober2020, Transformation, Tsum Tsums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImportedfromMunich2/pseuds/ImportedfromMunich2
Summary: All Tony wants to do today is give Steve a small (but cute!) Captain America Tsum Tsum as a birthday present. On his way, The Enchantress accidentally hits his present with some kind of magic. Now, his little Tsum present has come alive, and has turned Tony into a Tsum, stuck in Steve's apartment! What will happen to them when Steve gets home?
Relationships: Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Tony's cheerful afternoon walk quickly turned sour when he ran into Thor on the way back to the Avengers tower. 

It was a sunny summer day, and he was able to leave the office a little early. His secretary finally got him the tickets to that play that he had been trying to get for weeks, and he'd even had time to stop by a store to grab a small plush toy for his favorite birthday boy. It was a cute, round, squishy little thing that was dressed to look like Captain America. It couldn't have been more than a few inches tall, but it was undoubtedly adorable. Tony carefully placed it in a bag along with the tickets, excited about seeing Steve's wonderful laugh at the funny looking toy, and hopefully he would say yes when Tony asked him out to the most romantic play currently on Broadway. As a friend. Or, well...maybe more, if Tony could muster up the courage when the time would come. Gifts in hand, he couldn't help but smile at himself as he strolled through Central Park. 

"Witch! Away with thee!" Of course, that's when he heard Thor's unmistakable voice booming through the trees. Sighing, Tony discreetly pressed a button under his shirt sleeve, which summoned the suit from within his chest plate. He hoped this would be quick, he really didn't want to get to Steve's too late, he knew Bucky and Sam would always make their way over sooner or later. Giving Steve such a...clearly platonic gift in front of them would be a nightmare. As soon as the faceplate closed around him, he flew up and found Thor above the foliage, seemingly in a spat with a beautiful woman. 

"Not unless you're coming with me." The seething blonde retorted. "I'll bring your love to life!" She raised her hands up and before Tony had a chance to think, he was flying between them, a bright ray of light hitting his bag, the one he hadn't realized he was still clutching on to. 

"Shit!" The bag was hot, so scorching that he felt the heat through his suit, and he dropped it, watching as it fell through the trees. He hoped no one would find it, but he turned his attention back to the woman, who looked confused to see someone else high in the sky with them. 

"Ironman? What are you doing here, good companion?" Thor asked. They both turned back when they saw a dark figure jump up from behind the woman, and shackle her hands behind her. She fell to the ground with a scream, fighting the man behind her, but it seemed she had been rendered useless.

"At least that idiot served as a better distraction than you, brother." Tony immediately recognized that voice as Loki, and took a defensive stance, pointing his thrusters down at them both. Thor let out a jolly laugh before flying over to pat him on the shoulder. 

"No need, Stark! I appreciate your willingness to aid me, dear friend. But Loki is no threat now, and the Enchantress has been contained." 

"The... Enchantress?" Tony blinked at him.

"Aye! That foul woman that mine brother has just captured, she possesses great powers, dangerous powers. I thank you for your assistance, it would have surely been a terrible day had she been free to cast her wicked spells in your brand new City of York." 

"Right." Tony flew down, still more than a little suspicious of Loki. Thor followed suit, going over to Loki to praise him, and hopefully to get whoever the hell that lady was out of here. He quickly scanned the grass around him and spotted what he was looking for - the bright blue bag he'd been carrying. He flew over and picked it up, dusting it off and checked inside. Thankfully, and surprisingly, the tickets were still safely in their envelope, and the plush toy was just fine, staring back up at him. He could've sworn it felt like he was touching hot coals when that light hit his bag, but maybe it was just a malfunction in the suit, though it wasn't very likely, and Jarvis would have said something if that was the case. Anyhow, it seemed everything was fine now. He spotted the time flashing on his HUD - reminding him that Steve would be back at the tower any second. 

"Crap. Better jet. You guys got this, right?" He was about to take off when he heard Loki call out behind him. 

"You'd better let me check that bag, Stark. There was some magic in that ray."

"Fat chance, Houdini." Tony would sooner eat his left boot than let Loki touch his gift meant for Steve. "I checked it out. It's fine. Besides, there's no such thing as magic." 

"Suit yourself." Loki chuckled as he locked a vice around the mouth of The Enchantress. "Looks like I'll be staying here for a while, brother. Your friend will have to find out the hard way." 

"Worry not! I'm sure Stark will alert us if any suspicious magical happenings may arise?" Thor beamed at him. 

"Sure, buddy. See ya." Tony blasted off, hoping he would make it in time. He likely would've had to fly anyways, as a storm was quickly brewing above him. By the time he was outside the tower, some light rain had started up.

He didn't bother with the elevators. He flew straight up to the window he knew would open right onto Steve's floor. 

"Thanks J." He called out as he gracefully landed in the common area. He hurried over to Steve's apartment door and knocked. No answer. At least he made it before Steve then. He opened the door - Steve usually kept it unlocked during the day - and set the bag down on his living room coffee table, satisfied with the fact that he might be able to give it to Steve before his annoying friends got there. He was about to turn back and wait in the common area lounge when he heard something rustling in his bag. His eyes went wide, fearing a park squirrel, or worse, a city rat, might have made its way into the bag without him noticing. He carefully opened it, ready to catch whatever was moving so frantically, when suddenly something small jumped out and onto his hand. He only had a split second to react before he almost blasted the thing, but thankfully he recognized it right away. It was that toy. The Captain America plush toy he'd just bought. 

"What the hell." He looked the plush over. It was completely normal, except for the fact that it seemed to have just jumped a couple feet in the air and into his arms. Maybe it was a jumping toy? He lifted his faceplate to take a closer look, when he heard an ungodly screech. 

"TSUUUUUUUUM!" Was the last thing he heard before seeing stars, and then his vision whited out altogether.


	2. Chapter 2

When he came to, he felt a weight on his head.

 _'Ugh,'_ he thought. _'I thought I quit drinking for this very reason.'_

He tried to get up, but his body wasn't cooperating. His vision was out of focus, and he felt...very odd.

He could hear footsteps though, and voices, and they were getting closer. He recognized them, it was Steve! And...Bucky and Sam. All at once, Tony remembered where he was. Shit, why was he on the floor of Steve's living room right now of all times? And why couldn't he move? Had the suit malfunctioned again? And worst of all, he'd have to try to give Steve his present in front of his friends, who may or may not like the idea of Tony taking Steve out to a Broadway musical about unrequited love.

He kept trying to push himself off the ground, but wasn't budging an inch. Even if the suit locked up, he should've been able to move his hand up to the emergency release hook in his wristwatch to get out. He couldn't even do that. What was going on? As the voices got closer, he felt the weight on his head shuffle, and heard a little squeal before the weight fell off and landed right in front of him. It was the little Cap toy! It turned and looked at him, somehow looking worried, squealing and tugging at him. 

_'Is that thing ALIVE?'_ Tony frantically thought, and tried - unsuccessfully - to scoot away from it. The little toy just kept tugging at him, pulling on his appendages, it looked like it was trying to lead him somewhere. The front door opened and the Cap toy ran off, frightened by the three lumbering men coming inside. It hid under the couch, within sight of Tony, but unseen to the three strangers.

"I'm telling you, that storm came out of nowhere! We definitely almost got struck by lightning too!" Bucky exclaimed as he pushed through the door. 

"If we did, it was thanks to your metal arm, you know. You're basically a super conductor with that thing." Sam followed him in. He looked right at Tony. "What the heck is that, Steve?" 

"Hm?" Steve was the last to walk into his own apartment, as he'd been drying off his jacket outside the door. 

"Yeah. Looks like _someone_ came by while you were away." Bucky chuckled as he nudged Steve with his elbow. Steve looked over and saw Tony too. As embarrassing as it was to be incapacitated on Steve's living room floor, at least the ordeal was almost over. They'd finally found him, and they would help fix whatever was going on-

"Oh...it's...it's so precious!" Steve lit up and practically skipped over to Tony. What was he talking about? How was it precious that Tony was laid out on the floor unable to move? Before he could argue, he was being picked up into Steve's arms. "He's my own little Ironman!" He laughed and hugged Tony close. As nice as this was - and it was really nice - Tony wondered what was going on. Did Steve not realize Tony was in the suit?

 _'Uh...Hey Cap. I'm **in** this tin can, you know.'_ Tony tried to say out loud, but found that he didn't hear himself. At all. Shit, now he'd lost his voice too? As he panicked, trying and failing to say something, anything, it seemed like the others didn't even notice his growing frustrations. 

"It's cute alright." Sam was smiling over at Steve, who was squeezing Tony with one hand while picking up the gift bag from the table. "I wouldn't exactly call it 'little' though. Who's it from?" 

"Did the giant Ironman not give it away, birdbrain?" Bucky commented. 

"There's tickets. To a musical, it looks like." Steve proudly held up the tickets for the others to see while he shamelessly manhandled Tony under his other arm. Tony was getting really flustered with all this physical attention. He really needed to get them to understand that he needed help, somehow. He tried screaming, flailing, wiggling, he even tried to telepathically send them signals, and nothing. He tried to blink in morse code, hoping Jarvis might pick something up on the HUD, but he not only didn't see the HUD around him, he couldn't even blink! Couldn't move a pinky finger! They just carried on like he wasn't even there. He didn't know how Steve was able to carry him around so easily, either. He knew the man had super strength, and Tony wasn't exactly the biggest guy around, but Steve sat down on the couch, tossing him onto his lap like he was a throw pillow. It didn't hurt either, just felt...soft. And, obviously, really really pleasant for completely altruistic reasons.

"I'll have to send him a thank you. It's not like him to drop this off and not stick around though." Steve pulled out his phone, texting Tony while leaning heavily on him. Was he invisible too now? Well, no problem. Soon his phone would chirp with a new text alert and they would realize he was in the room...

And...no. No chirp. Where was his phone? He definitely had it on him. He didn't go anywhere without it. Well...soon they would find that weird little toy that was alive right? Surely then, they would realize that something was up. He tried to turn his head to look for the toy, but was stuck under Steve's arm, squished into the side of the couch, only Steve's laughing face visible to him. Well. If this was the end, it sure was a nice view, at least. He watched, helpless, as Steve and the others had dinner, talking about something or another, while he thought the situation through. As much as he hated to admit it, this must somehow be related to that Sorceress or whatever her name was.

After a while, it seemed Bucky and Sam were ready to head out. They said their goodbye's and were gone. Now it was just Tony and Steve left. And that Cap toy. Probably scampering around somewhere. 

"Time for bed!" Steve smiled at Tony and picked him up, carrying him to his bedroom. 

_'What the fuck??'_ Tony was...excited to say the least. But this wasn't like Steve at all. The next thing he knew, he was being thrown onto Steve's bed while the man walked over to the bathroom and closed the door behind him. Aside from this being the beginning of so many sexual fantasies Tony has had over the years, this whole situation was just getting more and more odd. He landed softly, facing the bathroom door, which had a nice, large full body mirror next to it. 

_'That's cute. He has a plush toy of me.'_ Tony thought as he looked on Steve's bed, reflected in the mirror. The toy looked really familiar though, other than the fact that it was an Ironman toy. Actually, it looked **exactly** like the toy he'd gotten Steve earlier today, except way bigger, almost a yard in length. It was round, plushy, had the same cute design with the beady eyes and stubby hands and feet...

 _'IS THAT ME??'_ Tony finally realized, he wasn't looking at some toy reflected in the mirror. He was looking at **himself!**

Just then, the little Cap toy jumped up on the bed with him, squealing excitedly and cuddling into his face. 

_'YOU! Where have you been?'_ Tony tried to yell, but of course he couldn't. All he could do was sit there while Mini Cap snuggled into him. It was delighted to have Tony all to itself, peppering him with nose kisses. Finally, after what felt like forever, he heard the bathroom door opening, and the little Cap jumped off the bed, stopping to look back and squeal at him to follow. 

_'I can't follow you, you know what right?'_ Tony watched as the little toy cried out for him before hiding behind the laundry basket. Steve must not have heard, because he came out, drying his hair with a towel and walking - naked - to his closet. Tony could not look away. Literally. He couldn't close his eyes or turn his head. He tried really hard to just focus his attention on Mini Cap instead, who was watching him back, seemingly terrified of Steve.

Thankfully, his intent paid off when he felt the bed dip under him as Steve climbed in with pajamas on. Lucky for Tony, he hadn't seen too much of Steve. He didn't want to find out if stuffed dolls could get aroused, especially ones that didn't have the ability to move or do anything about it. He was wondering if his cell phone was now just stuffing along with the rest of his organs when he heard Steve chuckle to himself next to him. He wondered what Steve could be laughing about when he was mercifully picked up again.

"Look little buddy," Steve smiled down at him as he placed him on his lap, showing his phone screen to Tony. "You're a Tsum. I guess they **do** have Captain America ones too. I wonder why he got me an Ironman one, then. Not that I mind." He sighed, his smile growing wider as he scrolled down the website, looking at all the similar Avengers toys. "Guess I'll call you IronTsum then." 

A Tsum, huh? Yes, Tony did recall the cashier at the store mentioning something or another about Zooms...but he was in such a hurry he didn't even notice. It was interesting, though, to see this side of Steve. A side that was so open and comfortable, who apparently talked to stuffed animals and hugged his pillows when sitting around eating dinner with his friends. He was so smitten by him, he would've loved to sit here on Steve's lap forever and just listen to his occasional giggles to himself as he scrolled through sites and videos about Tsums. It was bedtime though, and so Steve eventually put aside his phone and laid back, pulling Tony up with him. He cuddled Tony to his chest and quickly fell asleep. 

Tony didn't know stuffed toys could fall asleep, especially ones who couldn't close their eyes. But as he watched Steve softly snore, and saw CapTsum nodding off out of the corner of his eye, he slowly took in the darkness of the room and slept soundly as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Typical of Steve to get up at some unholy hour to go jogging with Sam. Even as a doll, Tony thought, _'five more minutes,'_ as Steve woke him with his morning routine. Once he was out the door, though, CapTsum jumped up on the bed and took his spot on top of Tony's head. He snuggled in and went right to sleep. Tony couldn't argue with a couple more hours of shut-eye (figuratively) and let himself drift off again. 

It must've been mid morning when Steve got back with Sam and Bucky in tow. As they loudly filed in through the front door, carrying bags and bags of take-out, CapTsum quickly covered Tony in a blanket before jumping down and hiding in his usual spot behind the laundry basket. 

After dropping his bags off at the coffee table, Steve spotted Tony haphazardly covered up through the bedroom door. He walked over and uncovered him. 

"Hey little guy! Did I do that to you this morning?" He chuckled as he pulled the blankets off. A small, angry screech could be heard from somewhere in the room, and Steve perked up. 

"Uh, did you guys just hear a bird or something in here?" Steve asked the others. 

"Ha! He called you a bird!" Bucky laughed as he threw a packet of soy sauce at Sam. 

"Shut up." Sam threw a balled up napkin back at him. "It's probably just Stark working on something squeaky downstairs again. Remember when he built that 'perfect office chair' that wouldn't stop squeaking?" He laughed. 

"I guess." Steve frowned, but let it go. He pet Tony's head as he positioned him gently on the bed, with a good view of the living room through the open door. "You comfy, little guy?" He smiled as he asked Tony. Tony wished he could say _very_ , or nod, or even just smile back. He had never been touched so much by Steve before, and he was really beginning to miss the contact when Steve wasn't around.

"Quit talking to your toys and get in here, Stevie." Bucky called out. "Or we'll eat all your food. I swear, he used to do this when we were little too. He loved his stuffed bear." 

"My Ma gave me that Teddy bear, and you know that." Steve threw a pillow at the back of Bucky's head as he sat across from them, grabbing a container of rice. CapTsum had crawled his way back up the bed and sat behind Tony, hiding from the strangers, but making sure to stay as close to Tony as possible. 

"Yeah, and your _boyfriend_ gave you this one." Sam teased. 

"Shut it." Steve smiled through his chopsticks, his eyes darting up to Tony for a split second, and he didn't refute.

 _'Huh.'_ Tony thought to himself as he watched the friends eat together. They were always teasing each other, so there was probably nothing to dissect there. But... Tony wondered if Steve would show the same attention to CapTsum had he found that as a present instead of him. 

The men lounged around watching TV until mid afternoon. A baseball game was on, and though Tony wasn't exactly a fan, he figured it was better than staring at the wall all day. Steve kept checking his phone, and appeared to be worried.

"You guys heard from Tony today?" Steve asked the others. 

"It's not like we keep track of him." Bucky responded as he absentmindedly shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Wow, could these super soldiers eat. 

"It's just not like him to not respond by now. And he hasn't even checked his messages yet." Steve refreshed the phone screen. 

_'Yes! It's not like me at all!'_ Tony thought. _'You tell them, Steve! Come and find me!'_

"He probably just fell asleep in the lab again." Sam waved his concerns away. "You know how he is. He works nonstop for a week straight then sleeps for 3 days to make up for it."

 _'Stupid Sam! Stop saying...well...I guess he is technically correct.'_ Tony thought. Who knew his terrible sleeping habits would backfire on him. 

"I'm just gonna go check the lab real quick then." Steve got up and walked out the door. Yes! At least **someone** was worried about him around here! Steve returned a few minutes later, still looking unsatisfied. 

"He's not down there. Guess he probably made it to his penthouse then." Steve mumbled as he sat back down. 

"Give him a while, I'm sure he's got an alarm set before your big date tomorrow." Bucky reassured him. 

_'Big date?'_ Tony honed in on the suddenly very interesting conversation. 

"It's not a date, Buck." Steve huffed. "It's...I mean, I'd _like_ to go to that show with him, but I don't even know if he's available. He didn't say anything, or leave a note. What if the tickets are just...for me and a friend?" 

_'No!'_ Tony tried to yell, _'It **IS** a date! Get me out of this stuffing!!'_ With renewed vigor, he tried with all his strength to wiggle, shake and throw himself around, but to no avail. 

"He'll show, Stevie." Bucky patted his knee and went back to his popcorn. Tony really hoped he was right.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW in this chapter (Unintentional voyeurism.) Basically Steve masturbates in front of Tony in Tsum form, without knowing it's Tony. You can skip this chapter if you're not into that. :)

The rest of the afternoon was uneventful. After the baseball game, the guys left somewhere, and Tony was stuck waiting on the bed with CapTsum finding new ways to entertain him. He watched as the little toy jumped around him, danced for him and even practiced his little Cap fighting moves between bouts of sleeping on his head and cuddling up to him. Tony thought about his new life as a stuffed toy. He supposed it wasn't all bad. He didn't have to go to work meetings anymore, and he at least had a few days of Steve's attention before inevitably being thrown into a closet or a box in the basement. He figured no one would really try to look for him until next week, after Pepper noticed him missing more and more meetings, or after he hadn't called Rhodey in over a week. But it was still too early for anyone to really notice. 

During this down time, he thought about how they might be able to turn him back. The Magician-lady-whatever-her-name had definitely only hit the gift bag with her 'magic' ray, meaning only the Captain America toy should have been affected. So maybe this little CapTsum was the one that turned him into a plush? But the toy didn't seem evil. It didn't seem to have any intentions of doing anything at all, really, other than to stay by Tony's side. It was possible that he would have to try to convince this thing to turn him back. But how could he do that when he couldn't even talk or move? 

It was dark out when Steve finally got back. He locked the front door behind him and walked into his bedroom, prompting CapTsum to hide in the covers next to Tony again. Steve didn't notice, as he set his phone down on the nightstand, stripped out of his clothes, threw them into the laundry basket and walked into the bathroom, closing that door too. Tony heard the spray of the shower come on as he saw CapTsum emerge again. He quickly started tugging at Tony's arms and legs, trying to pull him off the bed. 

_'I'm way too big for you, buddy.'_ Tony thought. But the little toy persisted, and eventually got behind Tony to push with all his strength. He did manage to topple Tony off the bed before the spray of the water was shut off, and they could hear Steve humming to himself as he moved around in the bathroom. Tony lay upside down, watching as CapTsum tried his hardest to pull him under the bed with it. Steve finally came out and CapTsum reluctantly let go, following his movement with sad, black toy eyes as Steve picked up Tony. 

"Hey, IronTsum. Did you fall?" Steve smiled down at him. Tony certainly didn't have any blood left in his toy body, he would've surely gotten a nosebleed at seeing Steve with just a small towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else. He took a mental note - Steve really needed a closet that connected to his bathroom. One with heated floors, and way bigger towels. But Steve didn't immediately go put on some clothes. Instead, he laid down in bed, pulling IronTsum up with him, and setting him down next to his head as he picked up his phone and started scrolling through his apps.

Tony was confused to see Steve checking all his social media apps. Well, he wasn't checking them, per say. He was simply going straight to Tony's pages and seeing the last few posts he'd made. Steve looked through Tony's Tweetar, scrolled down to see that Tony hadn't made a post since yesterday morning. On Instaglam, his last post was from a few days ago showing him and Rhodey posing in their swim trunks on a private beach. 

"Mmm." Steve sighed, and closed that app. He tapped on Facelook and opened Tony's profile there too. Scrolling down, he didn't see anything newer than a few days ago. 

"Guess he must still be asleep." Steve mused to himself. Tony watched as Steve's thumb lingered over the page for a minute, before finally hitting the "Photos of Tony Stark" button. If a toy could sweat, Tony would be dripping buckets as he saw Steve scroll through several photos of him. Damn, he definitely needed to clean up his Facelook page. He really shouldn't let other people be able to tag him in pictures, some of these were so old and terrible and - 

"Fuck." Steve abruptly turned off his phone screen and set it on his nightstand, throwing his other arm over his eyes as he let out a shaky breath. Tony wondered for a second why he was breathing so heavily until he saw that the towel around his waist was standing at attention, and had bounced up. Oh. Tony definitely knew what was under there.

"It's funny. You smell just like him, little guy." Steve turned towards IronTsum and closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath while he let a hand wander down his chest, a finger running over a stiff nipple. 

_'No. No no no no no no no. Not with me right here. Oh please, no.'_ Tony pleaded. He would love, more than anything in the world, to see Steve in all his glory, especially if it was under his arms, saying Tony's name, begging him for release. But this wasn't the same at all. Steve had no clue that Tony was right here. It felt awful, like he was breaking Steve's trust, and Tony couldn't close his eyes or look away. 

Steve couldn't have known, though. So he reached over to his nightstand, opened a drawer and pulled out a small bottle of lube. He got a few fingers nice and wet while he scooted up onto his pillows. Tony hoped the new position would knock him off the bed, or push his face into the wall, or do _something_ to obstruct his view, but if anything it just made the sight of Steve touching himself even clearer. 

It was hauntingly beautiful to see the towel come off. God, he was thick. Tony wondered, for a split second, if that huge thing would ever fit inside him in his human form, when he saw Steve hike up one of his legs and reach down with his slick hand, bypassing his cock altogether in favor for his tight hole. 

_'Oh, so that's what you want.'_ Tony couldn't help but contemplate before mentally chastising himself for thinking that. It was impossible to ignore, though. Steve let out a moan as he opened himself up, quickly pumping a few fingers in and out as he writhed on the sheets. 

If there was a Hell, this was definitely worse. It was agonizing to watch Steve fuck his hand so thoroughly, his untouched cock bobbing up and down as he rode his soaking fingers. Tony couldn't touch Steve, couldn't touch himself - was so turned on in a fucking toy body! It was spectacularly thrilling and harrowing to be essentially spying on poor, unsuspecting Steve. 

Finally, _FINALLY,_ Steve let his other hand come down to his cock, and he only needed to pump a couple times before he went stiff, throwing his head back as he squirted all over his stomach. 

"Tony..." he let out a quiet whisper as he finished, and his muscles relaxed until he was halfway asleep. 

_'Steve...'_ Tony wanted to whisper back. 

A buzz from his phone woke him back up. Steve quickly grabbed the phone, but looked disappointed to see it was just Bucky sending a funny cat video to the group chat. With a grunt, Steve got up, cleaned himself up and came back in pajamas, laying back down and pulling IronTsum close to him. He buried his face into Tony's side, breathing in deeply one more time before pulling back with a satisfied hum, hugging Tony close to his chest. Soon, he was asleep. Tony listened to the slow, steady heartbeat next to him, and wondered how long it had been since Steve liked him back. **Did** he like him back? Was this just...a physical thing? No. That's not the kind of person Steve was. He promised himself that if he somehow got out of this without Steve finding out what he'd seen, he'd treat Steve right. He'd show him, over and over, how much he wanted him. He'd apologize a thousand times for waiting so long to tell him how he felt. He just hoped against all hope that Steve wouldn't find out about what Tony saw today. He'd be mortified, humiliated, maybe wouldn't ever speak to him again. But no, Tony wouldn't let him feel that way. Steve was kind, and full of compassion, and so beautifully human - he deserved to be loved right. Tony let himself drift off into another dreamless sleep, thinking of all the ways he would show Steve how much he wanted to be with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Steve woke up, and stretched - grunting as his neck popped. He reached over for his phone as Tony internally grumbled, wishing he could roll over and hide his face from the sun in Steve's glorious biceps.

"That's just not right." Steve said to himself as he scrolled through all of Tony's social media again. He checked and double checked his messages to him too. Still marked Unread. "Jarvis?" Steve called out. 

"Yes, Captain?"

"Is Tony _still_ asleep?" Steve asked. Tony managed to pull himself out of his grogginess at the sound of his name. Why was Steve asking about him so early in the morning again? 

"...I apologize, Captain. I assumed Mr. Stark was still on this floor with you. He has not been to his penthouse in almost 48 hours." Jarvis responded after a pause. That's right! Steve was finally starting to get suspicious again! Tony thanked his lucky stars that Steve actually cared. 

"On **this** floor? No, I haven't seen him in days, Jarvis. You mean he isn't in his lab either? Or at the office, or in Malibu or something?" Steve's voice was starting to grow panicked. 

"No, Sir. The last known whereabouts of Mr. Stark were when he flew in through your common area window on Thursday afternoon at approximately 4:24 PM. I do not have video surveillance, or tracking capabilities on the resident floors of this tower, so I cannot track him on this floor unless he takes an elevator, or calls for me." Jarvis informed him. "Thus, he must still be on this floor."

"Since _Thursday?_ " Steve shot up, stumbling into some slippers. "It's Saturday morning!" 

"I suppose it is a bit odd for Mr. Stark, sir. But he does seem to enjoy your company. Would you like for me to perform a thermal scan of the floor?" Jarvis offered. 

"Yes, please. Now, Jarvis." Steve froze as he looked at at the ceiling, waiting for the results. Tony watched him, wondering if he even had any body heat that would show on the scan. 

"Sir, it seems you are the only person on this floor right now. I've run a scan on the entire tower and none of the bodies have been identified as Mr. Stark. It also seems his Mark 50, which he was wearing when he entered this floor, is not registering anywhere on my GPS." 

"What does that mean? It just...doesn't exist anymore?" Steve's eyes widened. 

"I believe that is correct. That, or it is no longer on planet Earth. But I have not detected Mr. Stark or the suit leaving this building at any exit point. It is quite the conundrum. Sir, shall I assemble the rest of the Avengers?" 

"Yes, tell them to meet me in the common room right now." Steve ran to the door, slamming it behind him, leaving Tony alone with his thoughts.

And with CapTsum, of course, who took the opportunity to jump on the bed and start pushing Tony off. 

_'They're going to find you soon, little guy.'_ Tony thought as he watched the toy alternating between pushing him and tugging on his hands and legs. It only took a few tries this time to topple Tony to the ground. CapTsum cheerfully announced his victory with a squeal and jumped down, continuing his trek. He kept pushing and pulling on Tony. After several minutes, they had passed the bedroom door threshold, and eventually Tony realized the little toy was trying to guide him to the front door. 

_'No! You can't take me out of here! I need them to find me and turn me back!'_ Tony struggled, but knew it was no use - he couldn't do anything about this. Where was this little thing even trying to take him? Surely somewhere no one would ever find them. They were halfway across the living room floor when they heard shouting and loud footsteps heading in their direction. CapTsum made some angry noises as he pushed Tony under the coffee table, and then hid behind him once the front door slammed open. Tony had never been happier to see a furious Steve walk through. 

"Why the hell didn't you tell me **THAT DAY** that you all fought The Enchantress?" Steve barreled through the living room, his voice filled with frustration. 

"I did so! I sent you an Electronic letter, mine good Captain!" Thor followed closely behind him. Loki stalked his way inside as well, Bucky and Sam right on his heels, keeping a close eye on him. 

"I didn't get any E-mail!" Steve shouted as he rapidly shuffled through some papers on his kitchen table. 

"Do you even have a computer, man?" Sam asked as he walked over to Steve, trying to slow him down. Steve was clearly agitated, frantically looking for something. Tony wished he could see what was going on, but he only had their voices and their shoes passing in front of him to go off of. 

"I do not understand your people's fascination with computers, or why I would need one. I am able to send Electric Mail just fine without the assistance of such gadgets." Thor responded. 

"Electric Mail?" Sam let go of the distressed Steve in favor of joining in the search. 

"Ha!! I **TOLD** you guys that thunderstorm was suspicious!!" Bucky suddenly cried out. Steve let out an irritated groan. 

"You said ELECTRONIC Mail! A lightning strike is NOT mail, Thor! I had no idea Tony was hit by any magic spell!" Steve buried his face in his hands and fell into his couch, defeated. 

"Is that not what E-Mail stands for?" Thor wondered aloud. Loki let out a stifled laugh behind him, and Steve immediately let out his fury on him. 

"You! Don't you _dare_ laugh about this!" Steve stood back up and rushed towards Loki, ready to fight, when Sam blocked his path. 

"Hold on, man! It's here! It's right here!" Sam waved the blue gift bag from Tony in front of Steve. Steve grabbed it, breathing in a huge gasp of air as he slammed open a drawer next to the front door and pulled out the envelope with the musical tickets still inside. He held out the bag and envelope in front of Loki, looking very apologetic. 

"Oh. **Now** you want to play nice?" Loki smirked at him. 

"Please. _PLEASE._ " Steve sounded desperate. 

"Brother. You see his grief - help him." Thor warned Loki, holding up Mjölnir for good measure. 

"Fine." Loki took the bag and envelope. Steve stepped back, and Tony could feel the tension coming off the man. He wished he could reach up, console him, say everything would be okay. Loki looked over the items carefully, then set them down on the coffee table. 

"There must be something else. These items are not infused with any magic." Loki flatly informed them. "What else was in the bag?"

"There wasn't anything else." Sam came to Steve's side and put a hand on the man's chest, trying to calm him down. "We got here and the only things we found were the bag and an Ironman toy next to it." 

"IronTsum!" Steve pulled away and scrambled to his room. Tony heard rustling and crashing coming from the room, and knew he wouldn't find him there. "It's not in here! We have to look for it!" Tony was starting to give up hope when he felt someone roughly grab his behind. 

"Calm down, Stevie, you're no help like this. Look, the toy is right here, under the table." Bucky was the one holding him up now, and Steve rushed to him and gently took Tony back into his arms. 

"I didn't leave him there." Steve looked at Tony's face, and Tony could see now, the red, tearful eyes, could feel the shaking in his hands as he held him. Poor Steve was a wreck. "It's like...he keeps moving by himself." 

"TSUUUUUM!!" 

Everyone in the room froze. Clear as day, they all heard the wrathful screech from under the table. Thor was the first to throw himself down, and peer underneath.

"Captain? There seems to be an angry....you....under your furniture." Thor reached out but CapTsum ran off in the other direction, heading towards the front door. 

"Do not let it escape! That must be the source of the magic!" Loki called out. 

Like a flip of a switch, everyone in the room put on their game face and they quickly sprang into action. Bucky jumped over the table and blocked the front door. CapTsum tripped over itself, changing its trajectory to the kitchen. Sam ran around the couch to block that path too. CapTsum froze, slowly backed away, and then bolted back to the bedroom. Steve reluctantly threw IronTsum on the couch in favor of tackling the little CapTsum, finally catching it. CapTsum cried out, but then went limp in Steve's hands, accepting defeat. Steve turned over and stood up, holding up the little toy out to Loki. 

"Yes. This is it. This is the source of the magic." Loki said as his hands waved over CapTsum. Green wisps of light floated around CapTsum, and trailed over to the couch, where IronTsum had landed. "And...he's bonded himself? Someone bring me that other toy." Bucky walked over and picked up IronTsum, and stood next to Steve, holding him out too. 

_'This is it!'_ Tony thought. _'They've finally found me!'_

"My IronTsum?" Steve looked over at Tony. "What does that have to do with it? What does any of this have to do with Tony? Can't you just ask this thing where Tony is?" He held CapTsum up to Loki's face, pleading. Loki pushed his arms back down.

"It's a simple case of transfiguration. We simply break the bond and Stark comes back." Loki shrugged. Steve just stared back, a confused look on his face. "Ugh, humans." Loki rolled his eyes and furthered his explanation. "The Iron doll. It is Stark. I can turn him back." 

"No..." Steve whispered. "That's...that's not possible. That's just a present Tony gave me. It's not-" 

Loki snapped his fingers and in the next second, Tony was back in the real Ironman suit, and was falling on top of Bucky. 

"Finally!" Tony yelled as he flipped up his face plate, trying to get his bearings. He hadn't felt his human body in a couple days, after all, so everything felt bigger and heavier. 

"Get the hell off me, Stark!" Bucky was trying to push Tony off of him when they all heard another furious shriek. 

"TSUUUUUUUUM!"


	6. Chapter 6

Tony was recovering from another whiteout, when he found himself laying on the floor again. _'What...'_ he tried to say, but damn, he couldn't speak. He couldn't move. Great. He was a doll. Again. Then, his senses came back to him, and he heard the yelling all around him. 

"Why did you let it go?!" Loki yelled out.

"I didn't mean to! It just jumped out of my hands! It's going your way, Buck! Grab it!" He could hear Steve from the other side of the room. 

"I got it!" Bucky knocked Tony across the floor a few feet when he lunged forward to grab CapTsum. It seemed the little toy had gotten out of Steve's hold and turned Tony back into a Tsum. 

"Be careful! That's Tony! Don't kick him around like that!" Steve reprimanded Bucky and he ran over to pick IronTsum up. It actually didn't hurt at all when Bucky shoved him - he was made of soft stuffing after all - but Tony appreciated the sentiment. He was glad to at least be back in Steve's arms. Steve hugged him close to his chest, and Tony was enjoying the feeling, but then he felt Steve's whole body stiffen up. He handed Tony over to Thor. 

"Here. Be careful with him." He let go and walked over to Bucky, helping him up and mumbling an apology for yelling at him. Tony wondered why he didn't want to hold him all of a sudden. 

"Shall we try again?" Thor asked. "Perhaps if we remove the Captain doll from the room?" Bucky walked into the bedroom, Steve trailing behind him, and they closed the door. Loki snapped his fingers once more, and Tony appeared again, in his full Ironman suit.

"Can you put me down, big guy?" Tony was still in Thor's arms, and he grabbed at his head at the sudden change again. He was getting dizzy from the constant back and forth between bodies. Thor placed him down on the ground, when they heard a crash from Steve's bedroom and saw a tiny ball of fluff squishing itself through the door frame. It popped out, screaming, and ran full speed towards Tony, jumping up at the last second and changing Tony back into a Tsum. Steve and Bucky threw open the bedroom door, stumbling out. 

"It bit me!!" Bucky roared. "The damn thing bit me!" 

"Hmm.." Loki peered down at the CapTsum, who was joyfully clinging on to a tired IronTsum. "It seems the pest will not allow us to break its bond so easily. Shall we kill it?" 

"Nay!" Thor bellowed, as he held up Mjölnir and pointed it at Loki. "It is a harmless creature, and it resembles the fearlessness of our great leader! You shall not harm it!"

"There's a Gisney store just across the street." Sam piped up. Everyone turned to look at him with puzzled faces. "Gisney? The giant movie corporation? They're the ones who make that toy. I'm sure I can just go get another Ironman plush and we can swap them out." 

"That's...not a bad plan." Loki rubbed at his chin. "If we cannot break the bond by force," He glared at Thor before continuing, "then we can try redirecting its bond."

"Great. I'll just go grab one then." Sam replied. 

"I'll go with you!" Steve blurted out, "Buck can you just....make sure...you know." Bucky nodded knowingly, and the grateful Steve hurried over to Sam, who gave him a look. Steve turned back for a second and gave Tony a nervous glance before letting Sam lead him out. Tony's heart dropped at the sight of Steve leaving. Why was he leaving?

###### 

Less than 15 minutes had passed, but it seemed like forever. Thor was entertained watching CapTsum hug and cuddle Tony, occasionally cheering the little toy on. Bucky passed the time by cleaning up the mess Steve had made looking for his gift bag and IronTsum. Loki was unfazed, reading a Home Decor magazine, when finally Sam and Steve walked back in the door. Sam triumphantly held up the Gisney bag.

"Got it! And it's the same size as the little Cap there. I'm sure he'll like it just as much!" Sam beamed as everyone stood up again, setting themselves up for one more go. Steve stood off to the side though, away from everyone. 

"Very well." Loki took the lead. "Brother, would you please hold the pest on the other side of the room? We need to block its view, so it will not immediately undo my magic. You two-" he motioned to Bucky and Sam. "Stand in its way. Pull out the decoy toy only once Stark is back, understood?" 

"Yeah, we got this." Sam walked over, facing Thor and the skittish looking CapTsum - he held up the Gisney bag and stuck his other hand in, ready to draw at any second, like he was in an old Western. Bucky took his rear, facing IronTsum. Loki snapped one more time, and Tony appeared on the floor once more. 

"Now!" Bucky yelled just as the CapTsum started to squeal and wiggle its way out of Thor's grasp. Before it could escape though, Sam pulled out the new Ironman Tsum and held it in front of CapTsum. 

CapTsum stopped moving, transfixed by the new, handsome doll in front of him. Thor gently set him down, and Sam did the same for the Ironman toy, making sure it stayed within CapTsum's line of sight. 

"You might want to remove your armor before it sees you again, idiot." Loki whispered to Tony. He didn't need to be told twice. Tony quickly pulled the emergency release switch and tumbled out of the suit, falling to his knees on the floor. Steve jerked forward to catch him before thinking better of it, and pulling back. Tony could feel the dread radiating from the other man. Steve was pale as a ghost, a bundle of nerves. Anyone would be, after the last few days, he supposed. 

"Tsum?" CapTsum crawled closer to the Ironman Tsum. Everyone quietly watched as the toy inspected the doll, walked around it a couple times, stood back and contemplated it. Then, cheerfully, it shrieked one more time. 

"TSUUUUUM!" And a blast of magic shot out of CapTsum and into the Ironman toy. Ironman Tsum started to move, slowly. It looked around suspiciously at all the big creatures around it, until its eyes landed on CapTsum. He then gave a gleeful peep and ran over, and they both fought to cuddle the other the hardest. 

"That's...cute, I guess." Sam chuckled at the happy ending for those two. He turned to look at Steve, who was avoiding looking at the scene, or at Tony, or at anything other than his own shoes. "Okay. Let's find a safe place for these two. Let's go guys. I think Steve and Tony need to have a talk." 

"What?!" Steve screamed, and he awkwardly tried to make his way over to the door to block them from leaving him all alone with...with Tony of all people. Sam just moved him aside, and at the stern glare from him, everyone else quickly left the room, Thor cheerfully unaware of the tension, carrying the tiny, happy couple with him. Steve looked on in worry as the door closed, then stood there, refusing to turn around to look at Tony.

It was unavoidable, really. They would _have_ to talk about this now. Tony could only imagine how uncomfortable Steve must be feeling right now. He walked up to him, but before he could say anything, Steve abruptly turned around and blurted out an apology. 

"I'm sorry!" His eyes, not quite reaching up to Tony's. "If I had known....I didn't know it was _you_ in the toy. I'm so sorry. Did...did you see everything? Hear everything these last two days?" Steve's voice was shaky as he struggled to get the words out. Tony knew he needed to be the brave one right now, he needed to make Steve see that everything was okay between them. 

"It's okay, Steve." He said in a soft tone, "Yes. I did see and hear and feel everything." Steve's hands balled up into tight fists at that. Tony reached out and held them, feeling Steve go stiff again under his touch. "But it's okay. I promise, it's alright." 

"No. It's completely unacceptable. I'll leave. I'll...go to D.C. I'll leave the Avengers to you." Steve finally looked up enough for Tony to notice the tears running down his face. His nose and cheeks were bright red. He still had bedhead from rushing up so quickly this mornirng, to look for _him_. And he looked _terrified._

 _'Huh.'_ Tony realized he was practically nose to nose with Steve. He must've gotten used to being so physically close to him, that he just invaded his personal space so easily now. He was still holding both of Steve's hands, could feel Steve's uneven breath tickling his beard. Realistically, maybe he should give Steve some space. It was hard, after all, to unknowingly open yourself up so much in front of someone, literally and figuratively. His privacy had been completely shattered, and it was understandable if he wanted nothing more right now than to crawl into a dark hole by himself and never come out. 

On the other hand, Tony was scared. If he moved back now, if he gave Steve space, he might never let him get this close again. So instead, he pushed forward. 

"The tickets." Tony let go of one hand, in favor of placing it on Steve's broad chest. "They _were_ supposed to be a date. They still _could_ be a date. Our **first** date. If you'll have me? What do you say to dinner and a show tonight?" He waited until Steve blinked a few times, and then finally looked him in the eyes. 

"I...You...really?" Steve stopped shaking, letting out a little puff of breath in relief. 

"I've wanted to ask you for a while now. I thought a birthday present could be as good of an excuse as any." Tony gave a nonchalant shrug. He smiled up at Steve, and Steve finally, finally smiled back. 

"But...God I was so weird, Tony. And you...the things you must've seen...and heard me say, and-" Steve began to ramble before soft lips cut him off. He let his eyelids droop, and instinctively wrapped both arms around Tony, pulling him closer to his chest. Tony chuckled a little, and Steve pulled back. "What?" He asked, a little nervous still. 

"Nothing." Tony grinned as he drew little circles around Steve's nipple with his finger. "You just have a really nice chest. Great for sleeping on. Bet it's great for other things, too." He pulled on Steve's hands, leading him back into the bedroom. 

"Oh....oh." Steve quickly got the hint, and chuckled as he let himself be led back to bed.

It was a few weeks later when the Tsum Tsum Duo finally got their own apartment. Well, they got their apartment _back_. It turned out, Steve didn't need the space anymore. He was happy to move into the penthouse with Tony when the handsome engineer asked. From there, it only took a few day's worth of modifications and building appropriate-sized furniture for the space to be Tsum-move-in ready. Sam suggested getting them Tsum friends of all the Avengers to keep them company, but Tony insisted against it - these two were enough of a handful on their own. It wouldn't have worked out anyways. Loki explained, after the fact, that the Enchantress' spell would only work to bring true love alive. It likely wouldn't have even worked on Thor had the blast hit him instead, as Thor had no feelings of love towards the Enchantress, much to her despair. 

Steve and Tony decided to personally welcome the mini tenants into their new home. They smiled, holding each other as the pair explored their new surroundings - full of spaces to jump, lounge and cuddle together. Tony turned to Steve. 

"So, do you miss your IronTsum? I can order you a new one, if you want." He gave Steve a big cheeky smile. 

"No way." Steve pulled Tony into his chest and buried his nose in the other man's fluffy hair. Tony giggled and wiggled in his grasp. "I have the real deal right here. What do I need a doll for?" 

"Good." Tony got out between laughs. "You're just as cuddly now as you were when I was a doll. And I wouldn't want to share you anyways, I suppose." They walked out, hand in hand, giving the Tsums some much needed privacy.


End file.
